shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kami Wa Tenshi
Appearance Kami is a very tall girl resembling Nami has long brown hair and straight but for convenience, holds them bound into a braid. Has big brown eyes and pale skin. Wearing a turquoise top fastened behind the neck with a bow , short black trousers and black boots with turquoise ornaments. Identification Mark: Kami comes from 'Island of the Six Moons, like every inhabitant of the island has a unique tattoo. Every inhabitant of the island has a special tattoo made with a 'special ink that disappears during the day and only appears at night when the Moon. This tattoo is a symbol for identifying the origin of the inhabitants (some 'as a badge). Kami takes this seat left shoulder tattoo. Kami Strong World.png|Kami in the Strong World Post TimeSkip Kami Seraphina.png|Kami post time-skip Kami Special Tattoo.png|Kami special tattoo Personality It is usually a quiet and polite person, but does not hesitate to punish anyone who insults people dear to her. Sometimes it's very impulsive, lets carry too much by emotion. And 'well respected by his crew, as a captain on whom you can always rely on. Abilites and Powers Kami ate the Hito Hito No Mi, Model: Seraph. She possesses a force superior to any human being, as each Seraphim can fly with its six wings, can make himself invisible and can communicate telepathically. Is impervious to any attack launched by the Earth's weapons (such as swords or pistols) only the Devil fruit powers can hurt her. If you can reborn as a dies human when being but loses all powers. power used: Lethal Punishment: Kami infuses into the weapon sacred fire and inflicts direct hits. Radiant Column: a column of celestial light damages all enemies in the area of effect. Celestial Conversion: likely to transform the target and surrounding enemies into allies for a short period. Ineffective against the bosses (as admirals or captains). Glorious Restoration: restores much of the vitality of the people using it or its ally. Cleansing glow (Aura): A very intense light illuminates the area causing damage to all creatures, especially those Undeath (very useful to Thriller Bark). Wrath of the Archangel: weapon damage is transformed into a blaze emitted by the weapon. Supernova Explosive: a devastating supernova destroys all enemies around Kami. Alacrity Zippy: temporarily increases the speed of travel and attack. Location of Battle (Aura): Increases attack and defense values, in addition to weapon damage. Light:Blinds all enemies and causes serious damage to undead (very useful to Thriller Bark). Strength of Faith:Increases the attack power by those who use it and his possible companions. Divine Protection: Temporarily enable a special energy shield. Damages are reduced and absorbed completely until the energy is not exhausted or until the end of the spell. After being used, energy shield needs a long time to reload. Sacra Ignis: Kami creates a wave of sacred fire that destroys all enemies Weapon:When not using the powers fights with a sword which she always related to the pants . Haki: '''Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, Haoshoku Haki. Relationships Family: Older brother, 3 cousins Crew: Pirates of the Angel Enemies: Marine Rivals: Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid History under construction ... Wanted Poster '''First Bounty: 85.000.000 Second Bounty: 120.000.000 (increased for freeing a prisoner Revolutionary from a prison of the Navy) Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Naminè Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User